Kairi Destiny and Manaka Sajyou
The Maestro knew that it was time to summon her own android into battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro slaughtered a bunch of innocent people right in front of Kairi and the Maestro waited patiently.........she waited and waited!!!!!!!!!!! Then she got ready to attack Kairi and that's when Kairi finally screamed for help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At that moment, a servant was finally summoned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who was this servant though??? Find out......RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro had her eyes bulging out of her sockets!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kairi has successfully summoned the one and only, Manaka Sajyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! According to the reports, Manaka Sajyou is the older sister of Ayaka Sajyou and the former Master of Saber. She participated in the previous Grail War eight years prior to the current one her younger sister finds herself in. She is the First Master of Holy Grail War. She is the Fate/Prototype and original version of Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Summoning King Arthur in the previous Grail War they had managed to make it to the end though it would be at this time that she would learn that Manaka had been offering sacrifices to the Grail. After the realization of her and the Grail's nature, King Arthur stabbed her in the back as she was about to offer her sister, her father already a victim. As she died, King Arthur called her and the Grail insane and threw her corpse into it, however the Grail would resurrect her in a manner similar to Kirei Kotomine; however, this girl was ferried straight to HELL!!!!!!!!! Manaka's body grew and grew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her body started to get more and more deformed in the darkest depths of Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, one day, a golden sword and golden sheath stabbed her in the chest.......then, Manaka fused the Golden Sword and the Golden Sheath together as one weapon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's power is COMPLETELY infinite and she wields it by using "The Force" and other kinds of telekinetic powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The weapon can NOT be seen by the naked eye....you can look as hard a you want, you won't be able to see or sense it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manaka is NOT the master of swords!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manaka was NEVER a knight to begin with!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So why??? Why did she fall under the Saber Class??? IT'S BECAUSE, IN THE FAKE WAR, THERE ARE FAKE MASTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THERE ARE FAKE MASTERS, THERE ARE FAKE SERVANTS!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THE HEROIC SPIRITS THAT HAVE BEEN SUMMONED IN FATE/STRANGE FAKE ARE NOT HEROES AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FACT, THEY ARE VILLAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL-DOERS!!!!!!!!!! NEUTRAL-EVIL MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ETC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro was EXTREMELY happy!!!!!!!!!!!!! She started laughing an evil laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fate/Strange Fake's fanfictional storyline is NOW complete!!!!! All 7 servants have been summoned, including Saber!!!!!!!!!!!! Kairi got the command seals!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But the Maestro put black gloves on Kairi's hands in order to hide the command seals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro was so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nobody in the Guild ever saw Maestro Delphine as happy as she was now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro looked at everyone and said the following: "Now, I, the Judge of the Fake Holy Grail War now officially declares that this war is NOW open for business!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let the KILLING begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katherine happily muttered to herself this statement: "Just to think, according to the Ministry of Magic, "There is no Saber Class Servant summoned during the Holy Grail War of Fate/Strange Fake. The class has been removed due to the unorthodox nature of the war, and instead has a seventh Master, "The Player", without a Servant. They have the ability to use Command Spells to briefly draw upon the power of any Servant." Well, we sure took care of that problem. That stupid "California's Gold" Host is History! Since "The Player" is now out of the way, we got this little persacom here to act as the Seventh Master in this Fake Holy Grail War. Just to think, that little girl pulled it off, she successfully summoned a Saber Class Servant fit for the Fake Holy Grail War. In your face Ministry of Magic!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi Destiny is 5 feet 3 inches......... Manaka Sajyou is 10 feet 8 inches tall............